


The Greaseloose BeeBob Donald Theory

by orphan_account



Category: Footloose (1984), Grease (1978), Political RPF - US 21st c., Rent (2005), SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The Big Bang Theory (TV), The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: modern art is a subjective concept
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Greaseloose BeeBob Donald Theory

“NoooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO”

A voice made screamed sounds.

“My FUCKING FOOT. Is COMING. OFF. HALP. ME.”

Thaddeus walked into the shoe house. “Alright let us see then what to have done”

“My foot is off”

“Alright”

“Helped him or not helped him? Do it”

Thaddeus grabbed the foot squeezer of sizing, “ready or not here my foot cums”

“yee-ouch, beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEE”

The bee from the bee movie happened to be there too. “Hello my name is Barold”

“thaddeus shook his hands” said Thaddeus 

“thank you” Barold restorted 

Then the ouncler onced in “how bad can I be” he asked

“bad” Thaddeus answered

“great, now that we done discussing, let’s talk politics” Barold smuggested 

“donalod trump 2020” the foot loser said

“get out of my store” thadeeus finally stood tall and said this

“he is bad he is Cheetos man” the Bee said intelligently

Donald trump walked in “jerry epstein didn’t kill himself” he admitted

“that’s right,” said Danny Zuko “I did”

Sheldon opened the shoe land window and appeared “math” he stated

“you are will vote for me since you are a white male right” Donald asked with fear

“no sorry I am woke up now” Sheldon restorted

One of the men from RENT walked in. too, “five hundred 35 thousands six hundred minutes” he danced back and forth “how can you measure a year in the life”

Barold flew around musically “in inches, in penises, in cups of cum juice”

Sheldon moved, “seasons of meth, meth, meth, meth, meth”


End file.
